VeggieTales Birthday Clip-O-Rama!
A special episode of VeggieTales, dedicated to 20 years of fun filled stories, lessons, and songs. Bob and Larry throw a party to celebrate and ask everyone to submit clips of some of the crew's finest moments. Larry also reveals the bear trap song after 15 years of not being able to sing it. Plot The show opens on the countertop, where Bob welcomes the kids to the VeggieTales birthday party. Larry asked Bob if the kids were even invited. Bob said of course the kids are invited, all kids are invited. Larry is happy to see the kids. Bob says they have a great show planned today. They'll have silly songs, laughs, and even a clip show. Larry is interested, and wants to know more about the clip show. Bob said he asked everyone to collect clips from all of their videos and compile them into one clip montage. Larry didn't know about this, and he goes to quickly make one. As Larry makes his clip montage, all the guests come in. QWERTY's screen reads "Happy Birthday VeggieTales!" Bob is glad everyone could make it. He's happy to see some faces he hasn't seen in a really long time like George, Palmy, Buzz-Saw Louie, and Joe. Bob says today is going to be the best day ever. Bob thinks now would be a good time for a silly song because Larry needs to make his clip montage. After the silly song, Larry is still not finished. The French Peas think they should teach everyone The Hopperana. So they do. After Archie has a little too much fun dancing, Larry has finally finished his disc, and inserts it into QWERTY's disc drive. Afterwards, Bob thought that was pretty good for a last minute submittion. Then, Junior wants to go. After Jimmy's clips, Bob decides it's time for yet another great silly song. He wants it to be his favorite, Larry's High Silk Hat. Larry can agree with that one. After the silly song, it's time for Petunia's clips. After Tom's clips, which is the final set of clips, Larry has an announcement for everyone. He decided that today would be a good day to reveal the bear trap silly song. Everyone but Alfred is happy. But Alfred deals with it. Larry sang the song, and everyone was happy. Two penguins also came in with a great, big cake. Pa Grape doesn't want to eat that big old thing. Laura says they don't have to. Pa Grape is relived. Bob and Larry thank the kids for joining them for their 20th birthday party. Then, everyone said God made you special and he loves you very much. After that, everyone yells Happy Birthday VeggieTales! Songs *VeggieTales Theme Song *Happy Birthday VeggieTales! *Monkey *The Hopperana *Larry's High Silk Hat *Stuck In a Bear Trap *Happy Birthday VeggieTales! (Reprise) Clips Each character has their own clip submissions. Larry's Clips *"Josh and the Big Wall" *"LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *"Are You My Neighbor?" *"An Easter Carol" *"Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *"The Little House That Stood" *"Rack, Shack, and Benny" *"King George and the Ducky" *"Madame Blueberry" *"Larry Learns to Listen" *"An Easter Carol" *"The Toy That Saved Christmas" *"The League of Incredible Vegetables" *"Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" Bob's Clips *"God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?" *"Sumo of the Opera" *"Twas the Night Before Easter" *"Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *"Dave and the Giant Pickle" *"LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed *"Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *"Lyle the Kindly Viking" *"The League of Incredible Vegetables" *"Sherlock Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *"A Snoodle's Tale" *"The Ballad of Little Joe" Junior's Clips *"Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *"Josh and the Big Wall" *"Abe and the Amazing Promise" *"LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" *"Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *"The Princess and the Popstar" *"Rack, Shack, and Benny" *"God Made You Special" *"Lettuce Love One Another" *"Lessons From the Sock Drawer" *"Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *"Dave and the Giant Pickle" Laura's Clips *"The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *"The Penniless Princess" *"Madame Blueberry" *"Very Silly Songs" *"Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More" *"God Loves You Very Much" *"Silly Little Thing Called Love" *"The Star of Christmas" *"The Little Drummer Boy" *"Moe and the Big Exit" *"Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *"The Princess and the Popstar" Pa Grape's Clips *"The Toy That Saved Christmas" *"An Easter Carol" *"Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *"Rack, Shack, and Benny" *"Are You My Neighbor?" *"The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's", *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *"The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown" *"Lord of the Beans" *"LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" *"Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen" Mr. Nezzer's Clips *"Rack, Shack, and Benny" *"Sherlock Holmes and the Golden Ruler" *"Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella" *"Abe and the Amazing Promise" *"Madame Blueberry" *"Are You My Neighbor?" *"Josh and the Big Wall" *"Very Silly Songs" *"Twas the Night Before Easter" *"It's a Meaningful Life" *"Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men" *"The Star of Christmas" Mr. Lunt's Clips *"Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen" *"Moe and the Big Exit" *"A Snoodle's Tale" *"Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *"LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *"LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" *"Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *"The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie" *"Larry Learns to Listen" Jerry's Clips *"Are You My Neighbor?" *"The Little House That Stood" *"Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *"Dave and the Giant Pickle" *"Josh and the Big Wall" *"The Little Drummer Boy" *"Abe and the Amazing Promise" *"Lyle the Kindly Viking" *"The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *"King George and the Ducky" Jimmy's Clips *"Gideon: Tuba Warrior" *"An Easter Carol" *"Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving" *"Josh and the Big Wall" *"Duke and the Great Pie War" *"Where's God When I'm S-Scared?" *"The Princess and the Popstar" *"The Penniless Princess" *"Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men" *"LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" *"Madame Blueberry" *"The Ballad of Little Joe" *"Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More" *"Lyle the Kindly Viking" *"Sumo of the Opera" Petunia's Clips *"Duke and the Great Pie War" *"LarryBoy and the Bad Apple" *"Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *"It's a Meaningful Life" *"Twas the Night Before Easter" *"God Loves You Very Much" *"Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen" *"The League of Incredible Vegetables" *"Rack, Shack, and Benny" *"The End of Silliness?!?" *"Sumo of the Opera" *"God Made You Special" Archibald's Clips *"Dave and the Giant Pickle" *"Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue" *"LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" *"Twas the Night Before Easter" *"Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!?" *"God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?" *"Silly Little Thing Called Love" *"Lettuce Love One Another" *"Lyle the Kindly Viking" *"Madame Blueberry" The French Peas' Clips *"Twas the Night Before Easter" *"Lyle the Kindly Viking" *"King George and the Ducky" *"The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment" *"Dave and the Giant Pickle" *"Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie" *"The Ballad of Little Joe" *"Duke and the Great Pie War" *"Sumo of the Opera" *"Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen" *"Madame Blueberry" *"Josh and the Big Wall" *"The Penniless Princess" *"Gideon: Tuba Warrior" Percy's Clips *"The Toy That Saved Christmas" *"Twas the Night Before Easter" *"LarryBoy and the Rumor Weed" *"LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" *"King George and the Ducky" *"Moe and the Big Exit" *"Josh and the Big Wall" *"Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen" *"Little Ones Can Do Big Things" *"Pistachio" *"Madame Blueberry" *"The Star of Christmas" Tom's Clips *"God Wants Me to Forgive Them?!?" *"The Little House That Stood" *"The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's" *"Pistachio" *"Robin Good and His Not-So Merry Men" *"God Loves You Very Much" *"Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush" *"Lord of the Beans" *"Rack, Shack, and Benny" *"Silly Little Thing Called Love" *"Happy Together!" *"The Penniless Princess" *"Esther: the Girl Who Became Queen" *"LarryBoy and the Fib From Outer Space" Trivia *The episode title is based off an episode of Phineas and Ferb *There is at least one piece of trivia from every episode made to this point in this show Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Phineasnferb